Upcoming productions
2013 ;August *6 August - ** [[Star Trek Into Darkness Calendar (2014)|2014 Star Trek Into Darkness Calendar]] from Universe Publishing. ** [[Star Trek Engagement Calendar (2014)|2014 Star Trek Engagement Calendar]] from Universe Publishing. ** [[Star Trek Daily Calendar (2014)|2014 Star Trek Daily Calendar]] from Universe Publishing. ** [[The Star Trek Calendar (2014)|2014 Star Trek Calendar]] (TOS) from Universe Publishing and Andrews McMeel Publishing. ** [[Star Trek: Ships of the Line (2014)|2014 Star Trek: Ships of the Line calendar]] from Universe Publishing and Andrews McMeel Publishing. ** ''Star Trek: Insurrection'' expanded score from GNP Crescendo Records. *14 August - IDW Publishing's ''Star Trek'' ongoing #24. *20 August - ENT Season 2 Blu-ray *27 August - Revelation and Dust, first book in the Star Trek: The Fall series, by David R. George III. ;September *3 September - Star Trek: The Art of Juan Ortiz from Titan Books. *10 September - ** on DVD, Blu-ray, and Blu-ray 3D **''Star Trek: The Original Series - Origins'' **''Star Trek - The Original Topps Trading Card Series'' from Abrams Books. *15 September - ''Star Trek Into Darknes'' (songbook), a piano songbook by Hal Leonard Publishing. *24 September - The Crimson Shadow, second book in the Star Trek: The Fall series, by Una McCormack. ;October * Star Trek: Khan issue 1 by IDW Publishing. *29 October - **''A Ceremony of Losses, third book in the ''Star Trek: The Fall series, by David Mack. **IDW Publishing's Star Trek: The Stardate Collection, Volume 1. ;November *26 November - **''The Poisoned Chalice, fourth book in the ''Star Trek: The Fall series, by James Swallow. **IDW Publishing's Star Trek Ongoing, Volume 6: After Darkness, the sixth collected volume of the ongoing Star Trek comic series. ;December *6 December - Reference book Stellar Cartography: The Starfleet Reference Library by Larry Nemecek. *30 December - **''Peaceable Kingdoms, final book in the ''Star Trek: The Fall series, by Dayton Ward. **Pocket TOS eBook, Shadow of the Machine, by Scott Harrison. ;To be announced *TNG Season 5 Blu-ray ;Unknown - on hold *Four original novels set in the alternate reality of - Refugees, by Alan Dean Foster; Seek a Newer World, by Christopher L. Bennett; More Beautiful Than Death, by David Mack; The Hazard of Concealing, by Greg Cox. ;Unknown *''Star Trek: The Experience'' to re-open in Neonopolis Mall, Las Vegas, Nevada. 2014 ;January *28 January - Pocket VOY novel, Protectors, by Kirsten Beyer. ;February *24 February - Star Trek: Titan eBook, Absent Enemies, by John Jackson Miller. *25 February - Pocket TOS novel, No Time Like the Past, by Greg Cox. ;March *25 March - Pocket ENT novel, Rise of the Federation: Tower of Babel, by Christopher L. Bennett. ;April *28 April - Pocket TOS eBook, Seasons of Light and Darkness, by Michael A. Martin. *29 April - Pocket TOS novel, Serpents in the Garden, by Jeff Mariotte. ;May *6 May becker&mayer! reference book, The Klingon Art of War, by Keith R.A. DeCandido. ;August *''Star Trek: Seekers 1, first book in the ''Star Trek: Seekers series, by David Mack. ;September *''Star Trek: Seekers 2'', by Dayton Ward and Kevin Dilmore. ;To be announced *TNG Season 6 Blu-ray *TNG Season 7 Blu-ray *ENT Season 3 Blu-ray *ENT Season 4 Blu-ray |Pre-1964}} 2999